deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Miller
James "Jim" Miller is the director of the Central European Division of Task Force 29, an international counter-terror force funded by Interpol. He is Adam Jensen's boss in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and the Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade comics. Biography Before the Aug Incident of , Miller was part of the Australian (TAG, a military counter-terrorism unit) and was described as an excellent marksman by his colleagues.re: Question For You An unknown time later, he left TAG and joined TF29. Prior to late , Miller had married Neil Mayhew-Smith and they adopted two children: Susie and Ethan. However, by late 2029 the couple was going through a nasty divorce with the two children living with Neil and Miller refusing to give his consent for a surgery to be done on their daughter whose spine was degenerating. Work with Task Force 29 In early 2029, Miller provides Christian Jarreau, a TF29 commander in North America, with information that the black market arms dealer Sheppard is stopping in Detroit. Jarreau's unit attempts to intercept Sheppard, but is unable to capture him.Deus Ex: Black Light As the branch director in Prague, Miller serves as Adam Jensen's boss. Although Jensen is nominally part of the counter-terrorism unit led by Duncan MacReady, Miller will pull Jensen away for specific assignments, due to the fact that Jensen is the only augmented field agent in the unit. Miller's special treatment of Jensen causes resentment in MacReady."Re: Preliminary meetings" (email) Miller himself reports directly to Joseph Manderley, the director of the Task Force. In late 2029, Manderley orders Miller to deploy his unit in Dubai to intercept an arms deal between Sheppard and the Jinn.''Deus Ex Universe: The Dawning Darkness'' There, Miller's unit witnesses a surprise ambush by Shadow Operatives. Afterwards, back in Prague, Růžička Station is bombed by unknown assailants. Manderley then orders Miller to blame the Augmented Rights Coalition (ARC) for the bombing, as well as the previous attack on Dubai and a future attack on a North American VersaLife facility that has yet to occur, even though these events have nothing to do with ARC. Adam Jensen would later discover that Manderley's actions are controlled by Bob Page, who is a member of the Illuminati. Later, Miller arrives in London to stop Viktor Marchenko's impending attack on the Apex Centre. During the mission, Jensen loses contact with Miller, but later find Miller in the catering area of the Apex Center, badly injured by Marchenko's men. Marchenko's men had forced Miller to drink a lethal experimental substance known as the Orchid. Mission appearances Miller appears throughout Mankind Divided, beginning with the game's first mission, M1: Black Market Buy, serving as Jensen's superior in the Task Force. In the final missions in London, Miller is discovered to be badly injured. If Jensen had managed to obtain the Orchid Neutralizing Enzyme from the Palisade Property Bank in during M12: The Heist, Jensen can administer the antidote to save Miller; otherwise, Miller will succumb to the Orchid. Personality and traits Despite his personal life, Miller doesn't let it interfere with his professional one. Miller is seen as a direct and decisive leader, committed to his job and passionate about protecting civilians. He has gone through his entire career with unwavering respect for the chain of command. But lately, questionable orders passed down by Manderley have caused Miller to balk, resulting in him starting to reconsider his stance.Character information on the official Deus Ex website Notes * Saving Miller in London will unlock the [Not Dead, Jim|He's [Not Dead, Jim]] achievement. Trivia *According to The Art of Deus Ex Universe, Jim Miller's appearance is based on the actor as a reference to his character Roy Batty from ."The latest version of Jim was inspired by Rutger Hauer, a 'clin d'oeil' to the character of Roy Batty in Blade Runner." *On one of Miller's computers is an e-mail from Bennet, an old comrade during his time in the Special Forces. This is likely a reference to the 1985 film , where Miller's voice actor, Vernon Wells, portrayed the character of the same name. *Despite the fact that Australia has seceded from the UK Monarchy and declared itself a republic in the Deus Ex universe, the Australian flag in Miller's apartment still features the Union Jack. * Miller is one of the three known gay characters in the Deus Ex series, the other two being Mark Finley and Lionel from Deus Ex: Invisible War. See Also * Jim Miller's computers Gallery JimMillerConcept.png|Jim Miller concept art (from mini artbook) Jim Miller full length.jpg|Jim Miller Miller trailer.png|Miller in Mankind Divided 733028.jpg|Jim Miller TF29 London.jpg|Miller prepping team for London Meeting Brown.jpg|Miller meeting Nathaniel Brown with Jensen Jim Miller family photo 1.jpg|Family photo seen in Miller's apartment Jim Miller family photo 2.jpg|Another family photo with kids DXMD_fJyVCsKkOr.jpg|Miller's divorce decree DXMD_LvnVtq0Lbm.jpg|Miller's personal photos References ru:Джим Миллер Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Task Force 29 characters Category:Deus Ex GO characters